Sakura wars: the fire elixer
by midnightraven234
Summary: Rika goes to new york to join the star division. After three years she decides to go back to Japan for Christmas. What will happen next? I know i suck at summaries. :  Shin/ratchet henry/rika


Sakura wars: The Fire elixir

Raven: Well I'm back. I'm not dead so don't worry

AN: I don't own any of these characters

In the shadows of Japan a shadowy figure was looking down at the city. "I may have lost in New York. But Japan will be mine." Nobunaga said.

Chapter one: The sounds of trains

Four teens started to run to the train station. Their names were Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Takato Matsuki, and Juri Kato.

"Hurry Rika, catch the train!" Henry yelled almost out of breath.

"Henry don't push her to go faster, Rika looked like she's gonna pass out." Takato yelled at Henry.

"Well she already missed the first train, I don't think she wants to miss the other one." Henry yelled back. Rika glared at both of them and yelled.

"Damn it will you both just shut up….There's the train I gotta catch it." Rika gasped as she ran faster. She finally reached the train and jumped on it.

"I'll send you guys a post card." Rika yelled from the train.

'I wonder what New York will be like?" She thought putting her stuff away.

Opening theme to Sakura wars so long my love:

(Instrumental)

Wipe the tears from your cheeks and stand up.

Close your eyes – can you hear the melody from afar.

Courage, hope, and freedom are our unbreakable bonds.

We believe in the power of love that burns in our hearts.

We are brilliant warriors of earth.

We can overcome any hardship.

We shall be the guardians who defeat evil.

Blessed be us, and advance.

We're the New York Combat Revue!

We're the New York Combat Revue!

Yeah, Yeah!

3 years later

The New York Combat Revue was battling a giant monster that was attacking Central Park.

"Rika help us out!" Gemini yelled.

"Here I come!" Rika yelled as her STAR pulled out a bow and arrows and shot the monster with three of her arrows. It fell.

"Owy you will pay when I come back." It yelled as it disappered.

Cheron yelled at the thing and said,"Damn it get back here you cowered!" Rika sighed.

"It's not gonna come back we'll kick it's butt when he does." Rosita said.

Rika said,"I agree…..Alright everyone it's that special time again….Victory pose!" Everyone did their little pose then went home. Rika decided to stay at the theater and clean up.

"Rika!" She looked up to see Cherry running up to her. "What's wrong Cherry?" She asked. "You got mail. Shin found it at his door and saw that it was for you." Cherry smiled as she went back to the bar.

'Dear Rika,

It's been 3 years and we really miss you(Henry misses you the most). We do hope you can come and visit soon. We were thinking that you should come for Christmas or thanksgiving. Hope to here from you soon.

Your best friend,

Juri'

"Hey Rika what's that?" Rosita asked. Rika laughed and read her the letter.

"Do you miss home Rika?" She asked.

"Yeah but this is more my home than…..I got it!" She said exited.

"Rosita go get everyone to the garden, I gotta tell them something." Rika told Rosita.

The roof top garden

"Alright so for Christmas does anyone have plans?" Rika asked.

Everyone shook their heads except for Cherry, Anri, Sunnyside, and .

"Ok, everyone who doesn't have plans, who wants to come with me to Japan?" She asked. Everyone accepted the offer. "Ok we'll leave on the 13th of December."

December 16th

Rika was helping Rosita get her bags off the boat. "So this is Japan." cheron said. Rika looked around. "Yep there's our train it just got here so we better get on it." Rika said as everyone got on the train. "So Rika where exactly are we going?" Shin asked. Rika looked at him and smiled. "We're going to Shinjuku, my home. We'll probally go to a hotel. Oh and on Christmas we'll be going to my friends house for dinner and gifts. We can invite shin and subaru's family to." She said looking out the window.

Hotel

"Here we are how do you guys like it?" Rika asked.

"We love it." They all said.

End of chapter one


End file.
